Medicine cabinets often provide a mechanism to adjust and relocate the shelves in the cabinet. This mechanism often takes the form of holes drilled or punched into the side wall of the medicine cabinet box structure. Several different methods of inserting the shelf support are used. The common pin and hole arrangement is often employed in several variations. This method often provides for an unsteady shelf that may become tilted due to several factors. First, the shelf may become tilted if the shelf experiences an unevenly distributed load over a period of time. Second, the shelf may become unsteady or tilted based upon the tolerance of the fit between the pin and hole becoming too loose caused by repeated placement and replacement of shelves in different locations over time and/or poor manufacturing tolerances. Further, this arrangement often provides for two rows of evenly spaced vertical holes on the side wall of the medicine cabinet to accept the shelf supports in varying locations. These unused holes are unsightly based upon the fit of the shelf support pin and the hole into which it fits.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cabinet shelf support system which exhibits rigidity and strength, ease of adjustment and esthetic appeal. The present invention provides for adjustable shelf holding members containing securing lugs to lock into circular slots provided in the vertical shelf side walls of the cabinet. The vertically arranged circular slots are spaced out in a vertical orientation and located in a recessed race feature provided in the vertical side walls of the cabinet. This arrangement provides for the rigidity in that each shelf holding member is secured by at least two lugs and esthetic appeal because the unused circular slots are hidden in the recessed race feature of the vertical side walls of the cabinet. Further, the portion of the adjustable shelf holding members which extends inside the cabinet box toward the front contains an open channel which forms an insert to receive glass or other material to be inserted as a shelf in the cabinet.